


A Foundation

by alphainthesheets



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott, Bottom Derek, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:59:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphainthesheets/pseuds/alphainthesheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The intensity of Derek’s submission terrifies Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Foundation

he intensity of Derek’s submission terrifies Scott. He loves it too, god he loves Derek’s mouth around his cock, Derek’s desperate, filthy babbling, how he just collapses into Scott’s kisses, whining like sad puppy. But there are times, when he looks down at Derek, on his knees, face splattered with Scott’s cum, and he thinks of Peter and his blood goes cold. He swears won’t be that kind of alpha, won’t take joy in degrading his beta, won’t abuse his power, won’t help Derek hate himself.

So he pulls Derek close and licks his face clean. He pushes Derek back onto the bed, lays over him and strokes him to orgasm, Derek’s pliant beneath him, eyes closed and smelling of contentment. And when Scott leans’s into mouth at Derek’s neck he whispers, “Mine”, but also, “I’ve got you. It’s okay. You’re so beautiful. I love you.” That’s when Derek comes, arching and gasping.

Scott snuggles into Derek’s side as they catch their breath. Then he rolls on top again and presses their noses together, smiling that sunny infectious smile that Derek can’t ever get enough of, and Derek smiles back.

Finally, Scott decides to talk to his mom about it. There’s a genuine risk he may actually die of embarrassment, but he can’t think of anything else to do. He wakes up some nights in a cold sweat, remembering Peter’s claws on his neck, remembering Peter’s commands in his head and in his dreams it’s Derek, or Isaac or Stiles cowering against the showers as he stalks towards them and it’s Derek he pushes to the floor. He feels that delicious rush of power clutching at Derek’s hair but, at the same time, feels his own remembered terror and helplessness. 

He knows Derek will crawl through his window tonight, fall to his knees, that he’ll scramble for Scott’s belt buckle, nuzzling at his crotch. He hates himself for how much it turns him on to know this. But he thinks he hates even more imagining shoving Derek away, rejecting Derek’s submission, not giving Derek what he so clearly needs.

So he sits down at the table across from his mother and blurts it out in a serious of pained confessions.

"You know how things are different…and how…I’m an alpha and I’m still not really sure what I’m doing or what it means but…you know it means Isaac depends on me and I take care of him."

"and you know Derek’s back, right? And Derek’s not an alpha anymore and that means it’s kind of the same thing with Derek and me"

and this is where he soldiers on, takes a deep breath and says, ”and I’m sleeping with Derek Hale.” and thinks he might actually fall through the floor at the shocked expression on his mom’s face, but he’s come this far.

"And I really care about him and I’m afraid that I’m going to take advantage of him or that he’s going to do something he doesn’t want to do and it’s going to be my fault because he needs me and he’s so lonely…" and Scott feels like he’s run out of oxygen.

God bless his amazing mom though, because she recovers faster than he does. She grabs his hand and says, “Honey, you have to talk to him about this. That’s the only thing you can do.”

They talk. It’s excruciating at first, to get Derek Hale to talk about his feelings. Scott’s convinced eventually that Derek finds it hot. Scott knows he finds it blistering, mind-meltingly hot to have Derek wrap his hands around his waist and smile a gods-honest smile while he teases Scott, “I’m fine. I’m good. I just want to ride your dick. You think you can handle all that responsibility, alpha?


End file.
